demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick Dredd
Hades: "There is something different about you than other monsters, what is it?" '' ''Derrick Dredd is the only known dragon with a humanoid posture. He is correctly described as being a monster by species but by a human/demigod at heart. He would create an energy drink that would eventually heighten other monsters intellect and relocate the location upon where they would regenerate. '' History ''"What can i say about my early life? Well i will tell you i was born on Manhatten in the 20 W 53rd St New York NY 10019. Yes, i realize that your probably asking right now, "sheesh how did a monster become so wealthy" to be honest i had no real idea at the time if i was rich or not. My mother Hecate always seemed to provide very best and my dad Icelus, seemed to enjoy making torturing me in my dreams every night. '' Sound crazy enough? Well it get worse. When i was nearly 8 years old Icelus finally decided to remove himself from my life. I could never understand why i always was not allowed to ever see myself in the mirror. nor was i allowed to meet anyone other than my mother. By the time i was 12 after nearly 4 years of schooling in both the art of magic and other what she called normal schooling i was sent to a public school located in midtown. When i left the house i was always sprayed down with something mother always refered to as Mist. It was on that day i thoguht i got a good look at myself. I was of tall build, broadshouldered, wearing a brown hoody, with some black jeens. My face seemed to have a reddish hint to it, and my eyes looked very light brown. My hair though was an oddity as i had never dyed it to my knowledge yet it was a bright neon green color. Yet my eyebrows were black possibly indicating my natural hair color. While i was attending my first class which just happened to be math, i ended sitting next to a very beautiful girl who gave me a look that i at first thought was annoyance as that is how my mother looked when she was annoyed. Later i learned from a another guy that the hottest girl in the school had taken an interest in me and that i should exploite it has best as i could. Come lunchtime, i sat down to some meatloaf at a table nearest to back of the room. No sooner had i sat down though when nearly the big sport players came by and asked if they could sit in my booth. Telling them yes, i soon was surrounded back to back by not just the sport champions but also the toughest guys in the school. It was if i had suddenly become the point of interest in the school. At first i thought it was because of my so called wealth but apparently nobody was aware of that as they offered to take me out to their night games after practice. Come tryouts i watched as i waited for my turn the cheerleaders who included the girl i had met earlier. I watched her do a perfect flip seeing the gracefulness in her stance and her fine figure as the guys had mentioned earlier. Once learnign why guys favored the hourglass shaped body i began to feel the same urges they had mentioned. I was so deep in thought i didn't hear her actually sit down next to me. She got my attention by grabbing my arm and pressing against it. Realizing her being beside me I was startled for a second almost lurching away. She told me with a very soft voice that she was sorry if she startled me but she couldn't help feeling what she called my incredible arms. When she had finished she told me her name was Kim Dacovi. She wanted to know if that after school i wanted to go to the rockefeller center for some time alone afterward. I actually for a moment though that maybe i shouldn't but against my better judgment i told her i would love to. I was soon called for practice. When we started with the tackling during football part i scored extremely high for tackling and repulsing three guys at once, sending them flying backward at tremendous speed. the three of them slammed into a wall cracking the wall and their protective gear. One guy commented it felt like a frieght train had hit him. Next coach had us try out for basketball where i shocked everyone by slamming the ball with my body not under the basket but over it. The result was spectacular but when it came to baseball, i stank horribly. But in some ways that won we the respect of everyone around me. So i excelled in the two sports that school focused on but failed in the third. From that angle it made me seem still approachable and i liked that. School was over before i knew it and i was taking Kim down to The Rockefeller center. Because it was july the ice rink was closed so that blew that benefit. Somehow though i was thankful as i felt i somehow did not like ice. Wanting to get something Kim asked if i could get her a Pepsi from the nearby snack stand. Unsure if i had money on me i checked my pockets for some cash. From my left pocket i pulled out a small sack which contained, i kid you not, golden drachma's and way more they a bag of that size should hold. It was as if the thing had no bottom and an infinite amount of cash witihin it. In My right pocket after stuffing the sack back in my left pocket, i pulled out a wallet with a roll of 1000 $100 dollar bills. How did i know 1000 well each roll had a tag on them saying 100 $100 dollar bills. Pulling out a single hundred i asked the snack cart man if he i could get a two sodas and he could keep the change as a tip if he hurried. In short he hurried. He even went out of his way to find us a table to sit in privacy looking out toward the ice rink. At first i didn't knw what to talk about but she did. She talked about school and her opinions about the teachers, she also talked about what she was expecting by the end of the year and ending her conversation with hoping she wouldn't be kicked out of this school as well. Before i was able to voice some of my opinions she encouraged me to get up with her and move to the dance floor and dance to the Cupid shuffle. To the left to the right by the time the song was over i was unable to control myself when we started dancing to the Wobble. Little did i realize this routine would continue for the next six months and in that time i would establish myself as proffesional basket ball player and Football player. It wasn't until late feburary when things in my life began to change. It first began with a change in my meals, Hecate, my mother started serving a different kind of meat with my meals. when i ate it she would always demist me. Forcing me to look different at least i assumed. I myself had never seen what i looked like demisted. My mother had removed all mirrors from my reach and had placed a spell over my eyes keeping me from seeing what i looked like demisted. Also before dinner started my mom would tell me she had a treat for me and told me to close my eyes and open my mouth. Always i would do as she told me but each time i thought the two treats that were put in my mouth were olives. How wrong i was. By late April while i was attending school a new kid had showed up. Wondering why he showed up so late i asked him to join me over at my table being friendly and all. At first he sat down, for a moment. He smelled different something i hadn't noticed before about people. I mean all people had different body odors and different colongnes to mask it but i felt as if i could detect something underlying beneath his smell. Something that made my mouth begin to water. I definitly asked myself why am i getting this feeling, why am i feeling hungry to this smell. So at first i talked with the kid for a while. He was mildly short for a highschooler, i mean literaly he was less than 5ft tall. He also walked with a limp yet had no crutches. He would shuffle instead of putting one foot in front of the other. His jeans were baggy and he wore a cap on his head. At first he seemed as if he was warming up to me but then i noticed his nose twitch as well while we talked and in his eyes he to was searching for a smell as well. I soon mentioned to him that i was detecting a strange smell in the room different from the other smells. I asked him if thats what he was smelling as well. To his own surprise he said yes. Soon however he began babbling about why i didn't tell him sooner that i was already working undercover here for camp Halfblood. When i told him i didn't understand he then suggested i was from camp Jupiter and was looking for roman demigods. Stillclaiming i didn't know what i was saying, he seemed to look closer at me and did a motion with his hand i couldn't really describe. ''"dude, you have some heavy duty mist covering you." Telling him i needed to leave he asked me for my name to which i said was Derick he responded with his name Craig as i turned to go, i heard a gasp from the table i was at. I turned to look at him his face had become paler than stone when i tried going back to see if he was alright, he literally lept from his chair and raced out of the room. With him gone the smell disappeared as well, and my mouth stopped watering. Later, after me and Kim at the Rockefeller center, I did not find my mom at the apartment but rather a woman with grey eyes and golden blond hair. She looked at me with absoulte scorn. When i asked where my mother was she told me she was out. She at first looked about my place searching as she put it hidden traps. Finding none she told me that i wasn't who i thought i was and that i would soon be tested and that i would fail like every other monster in history had. She claimed i would be the death of Kim and i would feast on her as i had done every night since febuary with other people. I told her she was insane and that i didn't believe a word of it. She told me to check the kitchen pantry for evidence. Then she said that i should use a vial of demist and look into a mirror that she had set up in my room. Then she disappeared without a trace. I went into the pantry still not believing a word she had said. My eyes knew no greater horror than what i saw hanging like meat in a meat pantry. There were women and men hanging and children hanging from hooks from the cieling to the floor. Their blood was stacked on shelf marked tomato juice something i had with every dinner. Then to my horror one of them moved slightly their eyes sockets were empty and on the shelf were the eyeballs in a glass bottle staring at me. How could i have not noticed, i was just an unfortuante victem not a monster not a monster. I told myself that repeatedly but as i left to the my room to try to get a grip on myself and tell myself i was dreaming and i had been slugged near an ally somewhere the demist was by my bedside and without thinking twice i grabbed the jar and threw it on the floor shattering it. The gas billowed up all around the room. I stoodf in front of the mirror hoping to see anything but a monster, scars, and disfigurment i was prepared for but what i saw made me shriek with horror my eyes were reptilean, My body was like that of dragon except with humanoid posture. I had wings that disappeared on thought and reappeared. I had whit teeth and when i screamed i could see the inside of my mouth being of blue flesh and by outside scales being black and my underbelly red but smoother than scales. Like flesh. Woprse still i wasn't wearing any clothing, it was if i had never had any to begin with. I felt in my gut a second storage unit and could feel the wallet with the money inside of me and the Gold sack. I had smoke rising from my nostrils and to my horror the nightmare was over yet, my entire room was made of ivory but the ivory of human remains, my bed sheets were made of human skin made leather, and my pillows stuffed with human hair. In a maddened frenzy i ran from my bedroom and crashed through the windows that seperated me from the open air of the street below. My wings instantly opened and i began flying but wasn't enjoying it I was still in shock and this horror had me so intensly scared. I panicked and fled to where i would have been spending my evening at Kim's house for what would have been my seventh supper at their house. As i approached i decided to land near her bedroom window on the balacony. I heard her she was singing and i could hear the shower going. I however was at the mercy of what i had seen. And as i sat their i wept for at least an hour. When i was able to regain confidence i made up my mind to tell her that we could not see each other anymore. I wasn't safe any longer. I knew this would hurt her but i also knew this would keep her safe. If i had to i would reveal myself to her to assure her i needed to break off our relationship. I heard the shower stop and suddenly heard footsteps as she began to walk outside on the balcony. She had on a towel which covered her well. I remained in the shadows. I saw her look slightly to her left allowing me to see her face. She seemed worried and if anything suspicious. I decieded to break the slience. "kim" i called to her. Startled she turned to the sound of my voice. The shadow of the house covered me intensly in the dark keeping my appearance from her eyes. She whisperingly shouted at me for sneaking up on her and especially when she wasn't even dressed. in many ways she did look beautiful. But i held my breath when i noticed a similar smell like the one with the kid except now it was triple of that with the kid. My instinct, (can't believed i called it that) telling me she was like a roast duck or turkey on christmas eve. I gathered the courage and spoke what needed to be said. "Kim, i need to end our relationship, It isn't safe for it to continue any longer." Asking me why i answered. "because i am a monster." She laughed for a second thinking i was jooking, but then when i refused to answer she began to shake thinking that maybe i was telling the truth. Her eyes told me she had had a visit as well. Your no tserious she told me. She asked me to come out into the light. Hesitatingly i stepped out her face at first one of shock but then on of horror she took a step back. I told that this was why and that because i loved her i couldn't bear the thought of losing her especially to myself. I admited what i had seen in my apartment, and how this explained my athletic ability and that i never meant to harm anyone i knelt before her, in my grief and told her i was going to stay away to keep her safe no matter what. I left my head hanging in silence. Then she did something i did not expect. She let go of her towel, her body shining in the moonlite. She bent down and kissed the top of my Snout (agh! dragon antaomoy will be the death of me). She whispeed nearest to where i would have once had ears. ''"I love you Derrick, Athena i assume at least had told me all monsters would be tested and they would all fail, they always will and the nexxt time i was alone with you, she told me you would not tell me about what you have done nor would you reveal to me all you have just done now, you would devour especially because i am a demigod. But you didn't you came by here to say that you wanted me to stay away from you because you loved me enough to protect me from yourself, But let me tell you something Derrick Dredd. I love you as well and i trust you with all my heart, with everything i am or ever will be. You and i will protect each other and i will stand by you even in your greatest moments of despair." '' Right then and there a weeped hard collapsing on my knees my head fell against her chest and as i weeped she stroked my head cradeling me in her arms. Her father who had been standing nearby and had heard everything promised me that now he trusted me completely. I had unlike any monster in history passed the test. But it was only the begining of the many trials to come. There is a prophcy that the fates had once seen but thought it could never happen. ''"Monster of Magic and nightmare, passer of the greatest test, shall become the hope of those who wish for change, and in the light of war between monster, man, and gods, shall he put one of three down. From their dust shall be again anew and peace shall reign, ever more." '' I know that i am that monster and i have passed the test, but what horrors await my life, well we will just have to see. If you really wish to find out, contact and comment on my biographers work, and he will continue. Powers Though these are abilities that Derrick will come to learn or possess he currently is not aware of them minus for his ability to fly thanks to his wings. *Regeneration: Derrick Dredd is a monster, therefore he is capable of regenerating after death in Tartarus. But because he is the only one of his kind and the first monster of all time to pass the test this makes of a hyper legendary class making his regenration time rather slow at first but thanks to some brilliant chemistry mixed with magic he is able to rewrite the laws of monster and be able to regenerate at other locations other than tartarus and by some point regenration becomes increasingly faster than can be percieved. *High intellect: Derrick Dredd as an incredibly high intellect for a monster. Though it is beneath that of Athena children it eventually surpasses even Athena after expermintation with a Necter and ambrosia equivenlant for monster that he developes which also allows him to regenerate quicker and in other places than tartarus. *Amoured Skin: As being basically a Humanoid dragon does carry some advantages, for one thing his scales on evereywhere save his underbelly is hardfer than diamond, with most weapons even magic one either bouncing off or breaking. His underbelly however is much less protected and is his weakness. *Hyper speed: Derrick Dredd is fast enough to be able to outrun even the fastest demigods in history. However due to use of his drug he eventually became slower and slower till he was limited to about 45mph top speed. *Ultra Healing: By consuming a mortal or demigod, Derrick is capable of literally healing from any wound that he might suffer from. However because of his past and his own personal thoguths against human consumption he resists this with every inch of his being rather wishing to regenerate in tatarus than be forced to devour another living being. *Death lungs: being a monster has some advantages especially a dragon. Derrick is capable of breathing any form of toxic fumes no matter how damaging they may be they can't harm him. He also doesn't have to breathe while underwater he just has to have air in his lungs and his body recycles it so he can breathe. *Temperture extreme immunity: Being a dragon that can breathe both Fire and ice (ice came later and was discovered by accident) he is immune to the chillign effects of ice powers and comppletely immune to those of fire and hotter extremes. *Inivisibility: Derrick can render himself invisible and any one or anything he is touching as well. However he cannot render his voice or the sound of his footsteps quiet allowing to still be seen in by hearing him coming or moving. *Unbelievable strength: Derrick although a dragon and dragons being strong does have limits but can overcome those limits when he is inspired or when those he loves are in danger and need him. He can call upon all of his abilities to amplify his strength to levels that could (though never tried) could lift the continent of asia from the earth and sendit crashing into the moon. In many ways Derrick is as strong as he needs to be. *Magic: Derrick Dredd is incredibly skilled in magic and created two formulas one that could enhance a monster intelligence and allow them to regenerate at the location where they drank the formula, though the regenration was temporary the Intellignece was a permanet bonus which could be multiplied through continuous exposure. The other wasn an anti curse which took people who had been cursed by the gods to become monster slowly overtime were able to return to their orginal state of being. He also created the immortal toxin a poison whicjh was capable of poisoning the gods and other immortals making them unable to regenrate or heal from their wounds but be unable to die, keeping them in a constant state of agony. It also prevented them from being able to teleport from location to location. While poisoned they couldn't summon their divine form with out causing near irrepairable damage to themselves and their sanities. *Shadow travel: Derrick has limited ability in the art of Shaodw travelling abnd prefers driving to shadow traveling as he as a fear of dark as his father used to torture him at night when it was pitch dark. He actually is probably one of the best shadow travelers and can do it as many times as he wants without suffering from exaustion, however because of his fear he doesn't use it that often. *Dread Visage: Derrick Dredd lives up to this power more than all of his other powers. This one power makes his appearance so terrifying that even the very worst of your nightmares go insane and panick fleeing your concscience in an attempt to get away. By focusing his rage or loss of somone into this power he can increase it to a degree where yoru body is forced to give up its soul to flee from this terrifying image. The blind are not protected by their lack eyesight as this dread enters through all sensations even the sixth sense. In this form even gods will try to escape from his form, and at one point it actually made Typhon tear himself apart in an attmpt to flee his presecence. Being the son of Icelus he has inheritated his ability to induce the most torturing fears and nightmares of people, gods, and monster become real and terrify them to the point that it can actually erase them from existence. Personality Derrick Dredd in the begining his a kind and affectionate person, who is willingness to be generous almost always proves to have a postive impact on his life and other peoples lives as well. He is hard worker and a great organizer. He can be shown at times to have the makings of a great leader, but also has the love and compassion in him to be able to keep himself to true to Kim the love of his life. Although he knows that marrigage and hope of children is out of the question because his current existence, he is willing to accept that he can still maintain a normal relationship even if it never reaches actual romance. But, there is a darker side to his personality, a side that reveals the monster side of himself. This side with his rationality and sanity and compassion removed is an uncontrollable monster of practiacally apokoliptic proportions. In this state he is mercieless driven only by his rage and hate of all who have wronged him or have harmed his loved ones. In this state he close to unbeatable even when sent to tartarus where he ripped the head of Tartarus himself off and breached the doors of death. His overwhelming hatred of those who have wronged him make a great hater of Athena yet because of his sanity and compassion and his mercy he has no hatred toward her children only her. Above everyone else though heates his won parents whom he feels planned all this in hopes that he would succumb to his monsterous side. Any one who tries to stop him or in his way is at risk of either being killed or eaten because without his rational to control himself he will not stop till his vengance is attained. A Soul? There is a great debate questioning to whether or not because he passed the test if Derrick Dredd actually has a soul. If he does this would explain why he is able to hold back his monsterous state even when most people would just give in. It also explains a great deal regarding to why he has a consciousness and how he can feel love to somone who a monster would normally devour. The gods claim he is a monster and has no soul. Most demigods from camps say the same thing. However a few including the hunters of Artemsis have to say the opposite, that he does have a soul and for that reason he is different. He is the only monster Artemsis refuses to kill or hunt, because she herself realizes that he is very different, and the difference makes her think of him as something more than a man, somone who is willingly to lay down his life without any goals to achieve within it. For this reason Artemis becomes the sole voice of reason amongst the gods regarding to Derrick Dredd. Category:Monsters